The present invention relates to a system for registering passwords and, more specifically, a system for registering at data centers the passwords used for customer confirmation in such matters as deposits or withdrawals of funds between financial institutions and applications for bank accounts or cards.
At present, many services at financial institutions and other places are making use of cards. When such cards are used, a password must be used as a means of customer confirmation. Therefore, when cards are issued, the password for each card must already have been registered. Password registration is performed in the following sequence of steps.
(1) The customer enters the required information on the appropriate form and at the same time enters the password (number) to be registered. PA1 (2) The completed form is checked by an employee of the financial institution. PA1 (3) The completed form is sent to the registration processing department of the financial institution. PA1 (4) The completed form is checked a second time at the registration processing department. PA1 (5) The password to be registered is input along with the other transaction data by a terminal PA1 (6) The entered transaction data are registered on a file storage device at the data center.
After the password is registered using the above steps, it is written from the data center's file storage device to a magnetic strip on a magnetic card or to the memory module of an IC card, and the card is then issued to the customer. In some cases, the customer is also sent a document upon which the password has been printed.
However, this conventional system, in which the password to be registered is written on a form which is then processed by several financial institution employees and other related persons, presents a problem in that the secret password can easily be divulged to unrelated persons.